


Are You Too Scared?

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Peter Parker, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flirting, Gay Parents, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Peter makes Steve nervous, Shy Steve Rogers, Spitroasting, Sub Peter Parker, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutor Peter Parker, Tutoring, peter tutors their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: silky silky silky i have so many thoughts my head is filled to capacity. listen. modern au. bucky and steve are happily married and have a daughter. she's failing math. they hire a tutor. peter parker walks in and they lose their shit at how fuckable he looks. next time they make peter come an hour earlier and they spitroast and/or dp him and peter is fucked stupid and so cockdrunk he has to go home and can't teach their daughter PLEASE
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Are You Too Scared?

When Mia comes home with a D- on her math test, the first thing Steve wants to do is punish her, ground her and take away her Nintendo Switch. Bucky, the reasonable one, reminds his husband that it’s the girl’s first low grade, that they need to go easy on her. It’s not her fault she doesn’t understand fractions and decimals, she’s only in fourth grade! Steve is reluctant to let the girl off easily, so the two men come to an agreement; get the girl a tutor. 

“C'mon Stevie, we can’t punish the poor girl for not understanding. Let’s just get her the tutor and if she doesn’t improve her grades by the next test, we’ll go a different route, okay? We gotta give her a chance.” Bucky grew up with strict parents who punished him for anything and everything, which caused him to act out in school, bringing home even worse grades. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to his little girl.

Steve sighs but nods his head in agreement. “Okay.” He says reluctantly. 

“I’ll get ahold of the school and see if we can get Mia into their tutoring program with the kids from NYU.” Bucky pulls out his cellphone and makes the call.

-

“Dad, Papa, do we  _ have _ to have him over here? Why can’t you take me to meet him at the library?” The nine year old complains, arms crossed and lips pulled into an adorable pout.

Steve ruffles her hair lightly. “Because, sweetheart, we want to meet him and make sure he’s actually teaching you the stuff you need to learn. Make sure he’s smart enough and nice to you.”

She rolls her eyes at her Papa. “It’s not like he hasn’t tutored me before. He helps me during lunch on Wednesdays at school!”

“And they do only choose the honor students from NYU, babe. She’s definitely gonna be learning stuff.” Bucky adds.

“Either way, he’s coming here to tutor you. End of story. He’ll be here in twenty minutes so go get your schoolwork and quit pouting, honey.” The girl huffs, but heads upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve her backpack.

Bucky goes to stand next to his husband and rubs his back lightly. “You need to relax, Steve. She’s growing up, we can’t keep treating her like a baby.”

“Well excuse me if I want to keep our daughter safe.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and snorts. “I love you, but you need to chill.” He kisses the blond’s cheek and heads out of the living room. 

The two men are in the kitchen, Steve reading the newspaper and Bucky leaning against the counter, playing the new Mario Kart game on his iPhone, when the doorbell rings. “I got it!” Mia calls from the living room. Steve looks up from the paper, about to stand, but Bucky stops him.

"Baby, remember we need to give him a chance. Mia says he’s very nice and helps her a lot so we have to take her word for it, right?“ Steve nods. "Let’s go meet him." 

Steve leads the way, holding open the kitchen door for his lover who gives him a little smile. When they enter the dining room, they see Mia pulling out her chair to sit in, and a boy faced the other way, pulling a few textbooks out of his backpack. Steve clears his throat to get his attention, and the boy perks up and turns around. He’s short, at least half a foot shorter than the couple, and he’s  _ tiny _ . He looks like he can be picked up with one hand. And his face, oh his face. Beautiful dark brown eyes covered slightly by the small curls falling down over his forehead. Thin lips, but sexy nonetheless. Steve can already imagine sinking his teeth in them, turning them bright red and swollen.

A large smile spreads on his absolutely beautiful face, which causes the blond man to freeze, completely losing his train of thought. "Hello, I’m Peter Parker.” He greets, smile faltering just a bit when the man doesn’t respond.

Bucky side eyes his husband, seeing the stunned look on his face, and returns the smile to the teen. “Hi, Peter. I’m Bucky, and this is my husband, Steve.” A quick nudge to the man’s arm snaps him out of his trance, and he clears his throat.

“Uh, nice to meet you.” He mutters.

“Likewise.” The boy responds, looking straight into the man’s blue eyes. Bucky’s eyes flick between the two, and he smirks lightly, seeing the thick tension between them.

After Steve chickens out of their staring contest, Peter gives a little chuckle and turns to the girl at the table. “So, Miss Mia,” The girl giggles at the name. “What will we be working on today? Multiplying fractions? Alrighty then, we got this!” He gives her a big high five and sits in the chair next to her. 

The two men decide to sit in the living room while their daughter gets tutored, not wanting to distract them. Steve’s leg is bouncing a constant pattern while all of his thoughts revolve around the beautiful boy in his dining room, as he holds hands with his fucking husband. God, he’s terrible. 

“What is your deal, baby? Why are you so nervous?” Bucky asks, rubbing the man’s knuckles in a soothing way. He knows why, he just wants the man to admit it. 

The man’s leg stops and he faces his husband. “W-What? Nothing’s wrong, Buck. Just thinking about what to make for dinner.” He replies quickly. 

The brunette squeezes his hand lightly. “I’ll run to the store and get some stuff. Why don’t you put together a snack for Mia and her tutor. We have baby carrots.” He doesn’t allow the man to respond, just kisses his lips and walks to the front door, grabbing his keys off the hook. “Love ya, Stevie.”

The blond stands after his husband leaves, and makes his way to the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and pulls out the bag of baby carrots and grabs a bottle of ranch; Mia loves her ranch. He walks over to the cupboards, setting the food down on the counter, and pulls out Mia’s snack plate; the pink one with barbies on it. 

He’s opening the bottle of ranch when he hears a tiny, “Hi,” Steve whips around, eyes wide, and sees the short brunette standing inside the door with a smile on his face. “Steve, was it?”

The blond clears his throat and nods. “Um, y-yeah, it’s Steve.” He replies, mentally cursing himself for stuttering in front of this  _ teenager _ . 

The boy just smiles knowingly and steps closer. “I just came in to get some water. Is that okay?” Peter asks. 

“Sure,” Steve says. “Let me grab it for you.” He turns around and reaches up to grab a glass out of the cupboard. Then, he walks over to the fridge, glancing back at the boy. “Do you want ice?” He asks. 

“Please.” Peter responds and the man places the cup against the ice dispenser before filling the glass with cold water. 

He turns back to the boy and hands it to him with an awkward smile. Peter reaches out for the cup, fingers purposely brushing the man’s hand, slowly pulling away. “Thank you, Steve,” He purrs, sultry eyes gazing up at him. His free hand reaches up to stroke Steve’s large bicep, relishing in the way the man’s breathing picks up. “You’re so nice, sir.” His eyes trace down Steve’s body, and back up into his eyes. Peter’s lips curve up into a flirty smirk and he turns, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Steve releases a huff of air he didn’t know he was holding in and leans back against the counter. He rubs his hand up his forehead into his hair and looks down, and shit, he’s hard. He’s hard as a rock, his cock tenting his shorts obscenely. “Fuck.” He mutters.

He still needs to give Mia her snack, and he has a boner right now. Not good. The man adjusts himself and–after washing his hands, of course– finishes plating his daughter’s snack. He ignores the boy when he walks out into the dining room and sets the plate down between the two. “Thank you, Papa.” She grins and picks up a carrot, practically drowning it in the ranch. 

Steve smiles and leans down, giving his daughter a kiss on the head. He makes the mistake of looking over to the boy, whose eyes are already on him. Peter gives Steve a small smile, and accepts the carrot Mia holds out to him. “Thanks, honey.” He says happily before taking a bite. “Yummy." 

-

Peter leaves before dinner, politely declining Bucky’s offer to stay to eat with a large, flirty smile, and the three of them eat their spaghetti, Mia rambling on about what she learned from Peter. ”–and he told me that we just have to multiply the top numbers–which is called a numerator–and then multiply the denominators! Then we just simplify it! He made it look so easy and now I can do it!“ She says happily and takes a bite out of her garlic bread.

"We’re very proud of you, sweetheart. Peter will be over again on Monday after you finish gymnastics.” Bucky replies, eyes flicking to his very quiet husband. Oh he’s in for it tonight. He’ll get it out of him. 

They sit on the couch after dinner and watch a movie which Mia gets to choose. She ends up choosing Trolls, and the three of them jump around and sing the first song, Bucky and Steve cackling as their daughter hops up on the couch and screams out the lyrics.

Halfway through the movie, Bucky begins to stroke Steve’s leg slowly underneath the blanket. The man ignores his husband and continues to watch the screen, definitely  _ not _ getting hard under his basketball shorts. There’s twenty minutes left of the movie, and Mia is sound asleep, snoring quietly on the other couch. They’re not paying attention anymore, Bucky’s hand now rubbing Steve’s inner thigh, purposely avoiding the tent in the man’s shorts. 

Steve gets impatient, so he reaches over to grab the remote and mutes the movie. Then, he turns back to his husband and kisses him harshly, nipping his lips. “Fuckin’ tease.” He mumbles against the man’s skin. Bucky moans lightly and begins to stroke the blond’s erection as their tongues fight for dominance. Steve’s hips thrust up against Bucky’s palm, silently asking for more pressure.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, pulling away slightly. “Put Mia to bed, please, fuck.” The man nods and stands, walking over to his adorable daughter who is drooling all over her palm. 

He smiles at her and gently picks her up bridal style and carries her upstairs to her bedroom. While Steve does that, Bucky turns off the television and brings the empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen. He ignores the dirty dishes, mentally making a note to clean them tomorrow, and rushes up to their bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed, waiting for his lover. 

After five minutes, Steve walks in, his breath catching at the sight of his husband sprawled out on the bed, looking as sexy as ever. His eyes drop to see Bucky’s cock straining against his grey boxers, damp where his head lays, dripping, begging for attention. “Jesus, baby I almost fucked you in front of our  _ daughter.  _ It should be a sin, you looking this sexy.” He peels off his shirt and crawls on top of his husband on the bed, attacking his lips in a desperate kiss.

Bucky moans and flips them over, straddling the man’s large thighs as his hand snakes down to palm Steve’s  _ huge  _ bulge in his shorts. “So hard, baby.” He bites his lip and dips his hand into the waistband of his boxers, grabbing a hold of the massive cock. Steve throws his head back against the pillow in a low moan.

“Don’t you tease me. Don’t you fucking dare, Buck.” Steve growls as his hands grip his husband’s shoulders, pulling his head down level with his cock. 

Bucky grins and licks the man’s cock from the base to the tip. “But where’s the fun in that?” He quits his teasing and swallows the man’s cock down to the hilt. 

“Shit!” Steve gasps. “Fuck, baby, I’m not gonna last.” His hips fuck up into the man’s wet heat, chasing his climax. He’s on the brink of coming when Bucky pulls off and holds his cock in a death grip. He cries out in pain and lifts his head. “Wha-what’re you–”

“You wanna fuck him, don’t you?” Bucky asks knowingly. 

Steve’s chokes, eyes widening, and heartbeat beginning to race. He’s talking about Peter. Fuck, just thinking about the boy has Steve’s cock spitting out a stream of precum. “N-No,” He gasps. “No, I don’t!”

The brunette looks down at Steve’s cock and smirks at the mess his husband is making. He rubs in the clear liquid, stroking the man in tight, slow strokes. “Hm, something tells me otherwise,” He responds, nodding down towards the man’s sex.

Steve’s head falls back down and he rubs his palms up his face. “Fuck,” He mutters and sits up. “I’m sorry, Bucky–shit!” Without warning, the man swallows his husband’s cock down again and sucks like his life depends on it.

“It’s fine,” Bucky smirks after he lifts his head. “Tell me what you were thinking about earlier.”

Steve gulps and shakes his head, face turning a bright shade of red. 

“Why not?” Bucky asks, slowing down his strokes. “I wanna know, baby. ’M not gonna be jealous." 

Steve stays quiet. It’s okay, though. Bucky knows how to get it out of him. He crawls over to the edge of the bed to grab the lube off the nightstand. Steve watches as his husband peels off his boxers, thick cock springing up and smacking his abdomen. The long haired man then crawls back to Steve and slowly pulls his shorts and boxers the rest of the way down his legs. Steve kicks them off his ankles and waits for Bucky to make the next move.

The man pops open the bottle of lube and reaches behind himself, slicking up his tight hole. "Okay then,” He whispers as he straddles the man’s thighs again. He pours more lube on his hand and grabs a hold of his husband’s cock in a loose grip. “How about I talk first?" 

His hand begins to stroke him, smearing the lube up and down, slick noise filling the room. "Peter,” he sighs. “Hottest fucking kid, huh?” Steve hesitates, then nods slightly.

“He does somethin’ to you, baby. Should’ve seen your face when you first laid eyes on him. You looked ready to fall to your knees and worship him.” The man crawls further up his husband so he’s hovering right above his cock. “Tell me what you were thinking about, honey.” He whispers, slowly grinding his ass down to rub against the man’s shaft. 

“I-I wasn’t thinking about–” He cuts himself off with a whimper as his husband pushes his tip against his hole, not yet breaching, but enough pressure to make him squirm. 

“What was that?” Bucky asks with a smirk. “You were thinking about what?”

Steve groans, giving up. “I-I was thinking about what he’d look like… naked on our bed.” He whispers shakily. 

He’s rewarded with his husband sinking all the way down his thick cock. “Good, and what else?” He asks as he rises up on his knees before sliding back down slowly.

Steve reaches up to grab the man’s hips, but Bucky grabs his wrists and presses them down on the mattress above his head. He groans. “I want to force him on his knees and fuck his throat until he’s crying.” Steve moans, bucking his hips up into the tight heat surrounding his cock.

“You stay down on the bed, Mister. I’m taking the reins here tonight.” Bucky murmurs with a smile. “Tell me another thing you want to do to Peter Parker. Our daughter’s fucking  _ tutor.”  _ He clenches around the blond’s cock and rolls his hips once, twice.

Steve’s head falls back and he moans breathlessly. “Fuck, baby. Feels so good.” Bucky slaps his thigh, causing him to gasp.

He leans down, lips almost touching Steve’s. “Answer. Me.” He growls. 

“Wanna fuck him. Wanna hold him against the wall and fuck him from behind.” He cries, balls drawing up.

“Good boy.” The brunette begins riding his husband’s cock for all he’s worth, swirling his hips and bouncing up and down, pulling a constant stream of moans and whimpers from his husband. 

“Gonna cum, fuck, baby I’m gonna cum.” Steve cries out, so, so close to the edge.

Bucky pinches the man’s nipples and squeezes his ass so tightly around his shaft. “C'mon, baby. Go ahead.” Bucky connects their lips in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss and he feels the man twitch inside of him before moaning into his mouth. Steve shoots off into the man’s hole in thick streams as Bucky continues to ride him, Steve’s cock nudging his prostate each time.

Steve’s hand reaches up to grab a hold of his husband’s leaking cock, giving it long, hard strokes and soon enough, he shoots all over the man’s hand and his chest, moaning loudly.

Bucky rolls off of him and they lay next to each other, panting harshly. “Wanna shower?” Steve asks and his husband groans. 

“Too tired, baby.” He mumbles, eyes closing. After a few moments, Steve kisses Bucky’s cheek and stands, walking over to their bathroom to grab a damp washcloth. He returns to his husband and cleans him up, careful to avoid the sensitive parts on him.

“I’ll be in the shower, babe.” Steve says and turns, but a hand grabs his wrist. Bucky turns him around and pulls him down to kiss his lips. 

“I love you.” He says.

Steve smiles. “I love you too, baby.”

-

The following Monday, Bucky comes up with a plan. While Steve is out doing god knows what, the man calls a special someone.

“Hello?” The voice asks.

“Hey, Peter. It’s Bucky, Mia’s dad.” Bucky says smoothly into the phone.

“Oh, hey Mr. Barnes-Rogers. What’s up?” The boy asks in a chirpy voice.

Bucky grins. “Was just wonderin’ if you could come a little earlier for Mia’s tutoring session, say, 5 o'clock?”  _ Please say yes. Please say yes. _

There’s a quick pause on the other end. “Sure! I’ll see you then, sir.” Peter responds, no less excited.

“Great, see ya later, Peter.” Bucky ends the call and grins. Now he just needs to wait until five.

The man spends some time tidying up the place, washing their sheets and picking up Mia’s toys from the living room floor. He checks the time to see it’s nearing 4:30. His cock twitches underneath his boxers in anticipation. If he was reading into things correctly, Peter would be on his knees within five minutes of entering their home. 

Steve is downstairs in the sitting room, reading a baseball magazine when the doorbell rings. “Babe, can you get that?” Bucky calls from the kitchen, smile growing on his face. 

The blond’s reaction to seeing the tiny boy on the other side of the door is something Peter wishes he could’ve recorded. The man’s eyes widen and his cheeks tint a bright red. “P-Peter.” He stammers.

“Hi handsome,” Peter says. “I mean Steve. Hi, Steve.” He says with a coy smile. It grows when the man gulps and lets out a shaky breath.

“Well are you gonna let him in, babe?” Steve turns to see his husband leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Steve clears his throat and moves to the side, allowing the skinny boy to walk through the door. 

“Hi, doll.” Bucky greets.

“Hey, how are you?” Peter asks politely. 

Bucky’s eyes dart to his husband, standing at the closed door, cheeks brighter than a cherry. “Oh, I’m doing just fine.” He says slowly, taking a few steps closer.

“So..” Peter pauses. “Where’s Mia?" 

"She’s at gymnastics practice for another hour.” Bucky responds, licking his lips. He walks around the boy to stand next to his silent husband, eyes never leaving the teen.

Peter drops his bag on the floor and toes off his sneakers. “Um, is this going where I think it is?” He asks, nervously (excitedly) biting his bottom lip.

“Depends. Where do you think this is going, Peter?” Peter doesn’t respond, so he continues. “You know, I had the most interesting conversation with my dear husband the other day after you left.” Steve’s eyes widen, head snapping up.

“Bucky–”

“Oh, Peter. If only you knew what Steve was thinking that day; what he’s probably thinking about right this moment.” He turns to his husband who looks as pale as a ghost.

“Why don’t you tell him, baby?” He suggests, absolutely loving the way his husband squirms under their gazes. Peter steps closer, curiosity and arousal consuming him. 

“Come here, Peter.” The boy follows Bucky’s instructions and steps up to the both of them. “The first thing he told me was how he imagined what you’d look like, naked on our bed.” Peter’s breath catches.

“W-What else?” He asks, eyes glued to the large blond.

“Said he wanted to fuck your throat until you were crying.” Bucky stands behind his husband and nods to Peter.

The short boy stops in front of Steve. “Is that true, Steve? You wanna fuck my throat?” His eyes skim down to see a large bulge in his now too tight jeans. They snap back up to meet Steve’s gaze, eyes swimming with arousal.

The boy reaches out and his fingers graze the man’s erection lightly. Steve groans and nods. Peter hums, and gracefully falls to his knees, hands coming up to rest on the man’s thick thighs. “May I?” He asks sweetly, and Steve just about passes out. Peter doesn’t wait for an answer; it kinda goes unsaid on how bad he wanted it, so he unbuttons the man’s jeans, and slowly, so slowly, pulls the zipper down, fingers bushing the man’s bulge.

Steve’s eyes don’t leave the boy’s face, watching as it lights up as he reveals more and more of the man’s thick cock. “F-Fuck, sir. It’s so big.” He gasps before sucking the tip into his mouth. The blond groans and wraps his fingers in the boy’s hair. Peter goes down further, trying not to gag as the shaft hits the back of his throat. 

Bucky watches from the side of them, palming himself at the delicious sight. Peter pulls off and begins to stroke Steve’s spit-slick cock. “So, when are you gonna fuck my throat?” He asks in a way too innocent tone. “Or are you too scared?” Steve’s face suddenly turns hard, and his grip in the boy’s hair tightens.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that.” The blond  _ growls.  _ There’s the Steve Bucky was waiting for. Just needed a little coaxing to get him out of his shell. Peter’s about to respond with something cocky, when the man  _ slams _ his hips forward, his long cock sliding all the way down the boy’s throat. He holds him there for a moment, before repeating it over and over. The boy is choking, gagging, all over the man’s thick rod and he absolutely loves it.

Steve pulls out all the way and cradles the boy’s jaw. “More?” He asks. 

Peter nods his head slightly. “Pl..ea..se.” He chokes out, voice already wrecked. 

“Pinch me if it’s too much, baby.” He says before retuning to his face fucking, moaning loudly as the boy sticks out his tongue, letting it rub against the underside of Steve’s heavy cock. After a couple of moments, Steve turns his head to look at his red-faced husband, so obviously turned on as he watches. Steve reaches his hand out, and pulls the brunette up to him and connects their lips in a dirty, spit-filled kiss. 

Bucky pulls away and gestures for his husband to pause his movements. Peter looks confused as Bucky helps him to his feet. “Why don’t we take this little party upstairs, hm?" 

As soon as they walk through the bedroom door, Bucky pushes Peter on the large bed and crawls on top of him. "You’re so fucking sexy, Peter.” He murmurs before kissing him in a harsh kiss, tongue sliding in his mouth, gliding against his teeth. Peter moans and bucks his hips up against the man’s, hard cocks rubbing together through their jeans. Bucky pulls away and lightly rubs his fingers under Peter’s waistband. “How about we take these off, honey?” He asks and the boy nods excitedly.

“Please.” He begs. Bucky turns to his husband and beckons him over. “Help me out, Stevie.” The two men peel off the boy’s skin tight jeans and both of them groan at the sight laying in front of them. The boy’s wearing a pair of black, lace panties.

“Fuck.” Steve whispers. He rubs the boy’s straining cock, watching as precum leaks through the fabric. He leans down, breath fanning over the boy’s little cock, and watches his face scrunch up in pleasure. Peter moans loudly when the man licks a fat strip over his panties and Steve can no longer wait. 

They pull the rest of the boy’s clothes off until he’s completely naked. “Now you don’t have to imagine it, babe.” Bucky murmurs in awe.

“Even better than I imagined.” Peter whimpers and squirms nervously under their heated stares. “Oh, baby. Look at you. So pretty.” Steve coos, rubbing the boy’s pale thigh. Bucky grabs the boy’s dripping cock and strokes it as Steve dips his head down to capture the boy’s sweet lips in his. 

It’s too much and not enough at the same time and Peter can’t handle it. “Please,” He gasps, hips fucking up into Bucky’s grip. “Please, more I-I need more.”

Bucky smirks and looks over to his husband. “The boy wants more, baby.” Steve pulls away and grabs the lube off the nightstand and crawls between the boy’s legs. 

“You sure you want this, Peter? You can say no whenever you want us to stop.” Steve says, slowly stroking the boy’s inner thighs.

“God, don’t stop! Please don’t stop.” The boy begs as he grabs the man’s wrist to keep him in place. “I wanna keep going.” He whispers, throat still hurting from the brutal yet amazing face fucking.

They prop the boy up onto his hands and knees, and Steve preps him, fingers his hole slowly, making sure to stretch him nice and good, all the way up to four fingers. Bucky undresses himself and strokes his hard, leaking cock as he watches Steve take the boy apart on his fingers alone.

“Ready for my cock, darlin’?” Steve asks as he reaches for a condom.

“No!” Peter yelps. They both freeze. “I-I mean, no condom, please. I’m clean, I swear I haven’t been with anyone in ages.” Steve turns to his husband who’s already looking at him and he nods, lips pulling up into an excited grin. This boy keeps getting better and better.

Steve yanks off his t-shirt and slicks up his thick shaft and crawls up behind the sweet boy. “Remember to tell me if you want me to stop.” Steve mutters before lining up with the boy’s pink hole.

“Yeah, as if.” Peter laughs, but is cut off as the man’s  _ huge _ cock slides in his tight hole. “Fuck.” He whispers.

Steve fucks into him slowly, to let the boy get used to his not so small cock. But then the boy surprises him. He begins to push back into his thrusts, and when it’s not enough, he starts gasping,  _ harder, please harder _ . 

“Listen to him, baby.” Bucky murmurs into his back. “He wants it harder. C'mon, fuck him like you mean it. Let out all those frustrations, Stevie.” The man begins to snap his hips in hard, sharp thrusts, moving the boy’s body with him. He grips his narrow hips and pulls him hard against him on every thrust. Peter wails loudly as the man assaults his ass in the nicest way, slamming against his prostate, turning him into a downright mess.

Peter can no longer hold himself up, his upper body laying flat against the mattress, only his ass sticking up, but god does Steve enjoy the sight. After realizing he’s not sharing the boy, Steve quickly pulls out of Peter and flips him onto his back before sliding back into the boy’s tight heat. He turns to look his husband in the eye and grins. “You gonna join, babe?” He asks.

“I have an open hole up here, sir.” Peter grins before choking on a moan when the blond man hits that bundle of nerves so hard he’s seeing stars. Bucky wastes no time in walking over to the edge of the bed where Peter’s head hangs upside down, and shoving his cock down his throat. He’s nearly the same size as Steve, so the boy chokes more than once but he loves it, and the two men seem to be loving it too. Peter’s choking causes him to clench down on Steve’s cock, and when Steve hits his prostate, Peter’s moans around Bucky’s cock make the long-haired man’s knees weak.

Bucky pauses when he’s down to the hilt, feeling the spot  _ right. there. _ and he groans like an animal. The cut off air supply mixing with the large blond slamming into his ass like his life depends on it has overwhelmed the boy, and he squeals the best he can around the cock intruding his throat and cums harder than he’s ever cum before.

This causes the two men to pick up their pace and double the speed, fucking so, so hard he might pass out. Peter feels the most pleasurable pain throughout his entire body, loving the assault on each end. He wishes it could go on forever, but sadly, everything comes to an end. Peter knows they’re close when they both start grunting loudly and he quickly pushes Bucky away. 

He sits up and looks between the two confused men, Steve slowing his pace. “Cum,” He coughs, clears his throat and tries again, ignoring the pain as he speaks. “Cum on me, please.” He begs, eyes puppy-like. That does it for Steve and he quickly pulls out of the boy, admiring his  _ gaping  _ hole for only a split second before pulling the boy to the carpeted floor.

The two men begin jacking off over his face, Peter sticking out his tongue in encouragement. “Fuck.” Steve grunts and the boy shut his eyes; it’s not fun getting semen in your eyes, not fun at all. Steve strokes three more times before he aims his cock down to the boy’s face and shoots all over it, thick spunk landing on his tongue, eyelashes and dripping down his chin.

Bucky cums a moment later, covering the rest of the boy’s face until it looks like a damn mask. When he doesn’t feel anymore landing on his face, Peter slowly opens his eyes and grins at the two gasping men above him before sliding his tongue back in his mouth to swallow the puddle that landed on it. Then, he leans up to Bucky’s cock and suckles the tip, lapping up the cum that drips out. When the brunette is clean, Peter turns to the blond and repeats his action, not noticing the look of awe he’s receiving from the two men.

They both help him up onto the bed, his shaky knees now allowing him to stand on his own. Steve runs into the bathroom to get a towel and returns to clean Peter off while Bucky runs downstairs to grab a glass of water and an applesauce from the fridge. When he’s back upstairs, Bucky helps the boy sip the water and slowly feeds him the soft food to not hurt his throat any further. The two husbands cuddle with the boy and begin whispering praise in his ears as he slowly comes down from his high.

“You did so well, baby.”

“Such a good job." 

When he’s back down, they ask him how he feels. "Amaz-ing.” He chokes, voice done for, almost silent from the brutal assault on it. 

Steve chuckles. “We might wanna skip today’s tutoring session.” He says as he takes in Peter’s hazy state, definitely not gonna be able to concentrate on top of not having a voice to use. 

Bucky seconds it as he watches the boy drift off into sleep, too overwhelmed and exhausted to keep his eyes open. “That’s probably a good idea."


End file.
